The Administrative Core of the U54 Center Clinical and Basic Studies in PCOS has three main objectives. First it will promote and integrate reproduction-related research between the subprojects - Project I (UVA), Project II (U Wisconsin) and Project III (U Michigan); future pilot projects; inter-Center training; and the Ligand and Outreach Cores. This will be achieved by regular email contacts, quarterly live videoconferences, and annual meetings held in rotation at one of the three institutions. These regular interchanges will allow rapid exchange of ideas between basic and clinical investigators with an overall goal of rapidly transferring novel, basic observations to clinical application. The second objective will be to facilitate research collaborations and interactions between investigators in the U54 Center with those in other SCCPIR Centers. In the previous cycle, the Core established pilot projects with investigators at UCSD and Oregon (OHSU). These studies provided new information on the sources of androgen excess in girls, and the critical role of excess testosterone in modifying regulation of GnRH secretion in a primate model and are continuing with both Centers. Interactions with other centers will continue, fueled by scientific discussions at the Center Directors, Neuroendocrine Research Focus Group, The Endocrine Society, and other meetings. The third objective is to organize efficient Ligand Core access for all approved projects, maintain accurate records of services provided and effect efficient chargeback for assays performed. The recent expansion of Ligand Core access and activity has markedly increased the requirement for administrative support, which now occupies the majority of the Administrator's effort. Of particular import will be the role of the Core in promoting, facilitating, and integrating U54 research activities by arranging regular communications between project Pis and Cores, facilitating the expansion of the Outreach Core activities, and arranging the annual review meetings and Internal Advisory Board reviews. The overall goal is to enhance research progress with rapid exchange of novel information and advancing new directions through collaborative pilot projects.